


Parfum

by quantumpriest



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumpriest/pseuds/quantumpriest
Summary: The scent of Will was nothing short of intoxicating.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Parfum

Will raised his arms above his head, turning his face away from Hannibal. He cut such a delicate figure like this, like St. Sebastian bound to his tree, shivering and waiting for the arrow of Hannibal's judgement.

He was hairless but for the fine wisps of hair around his pink nipples and for his underarms. Two thick black bushes covered his armpits like blades of ebony grass shooting up across the moist, rich earth. Hannibal approached, slowly as not to spook him, and leaning forward buried his nose in the hair of Will's left armpit. It was intoxicating.

"Pungent," said Hannibal with his eyes half closed in pleasure. "Like fine cheese."

Will made a noise of embarrassment, flushing pink. Hannibal smiled and chewed on the wiry hair like a lazy old goat.


End file.
